Unexpected Thunder, with a chance of Lightning Hia
by Deolureium
Summary: Started out as a relaxing day, until the weather started messing around. Apparently the weather brought more the rain, lightning, and original crash of thunder. -Rated for Hidan, Rexy, and Ariel's mouths-


Relaxing in a hammock out in the back yard between two ash trees as a 17 year old girl. Her eyes closed, her brown hair, with slight red streaks in it blowing lightly in the wind. Yes, it was a rather quiet day, until her I-pod said different, she had it set on the radio station, with one bud in her ear.

"A thunder storm will be occurring in these locations..." The weather man stated the names of the places to be hit.

"Aw, damn it." the girl muttered quietly.

"Hey! Ariel, thunder is coming to visit! Get inside before it eats you whole!" a girl at the patio door called and went back inside. The girl in the hammock also known as Ariel got up with a heave and walked towards the stairs to the patio, cussing under her breathe. Taking one last look outside, she seen that the outside pool was covered, the change rooms can stand on their own, and the few trees out back was standing tall and didn't look like they would fall any time soon.

"Hurry! The power might be knocked out!" the girl that called her earlier said. The wind was starting to increase, and rain started to splatter down to earth.

"Alright, go find the candles, and the flash lights, make sure you have the lighters and matches with out or near the candles." Ariel instructed as she walked in and closing and locking the door that lead out to the patio. "'Same, go lock the windows, and the doors. 'Dara, make sure we have enough food to last us for the night, make sure that we can eat it without cooking it. 'Dan, you find the candles and flash lights!"

"No, where do you keep the flash lights?" the girl called from the basement.

"Look in the black bag, there should be one in there!"

"All, windows, and doors locked, Ariel."

"Thanks, Mike," Ariel smiled as she looked outside again, the rain was coming down harder now, and she heard thunder off in the distance.

"Found them!" the girl ran up the stairs with five flash lights in hand, "I'll get the candles now, in your room right?"

"Yeah, in the closet," Ariel said as she went to get the matches and lighters out.

"So far, we can make sandwiches, eat a jar of pickles, we have some cupcakes, some soda, water, juice, crackers," 'Dara was listing off of what was in the stainless steal fridge, and the white cupboards.

"Great, thanks Crystal," Ariel smiled as she walked to the flat screen television set, "'Same, I mean, Mike, how long do you think this one will last?"

"All night maybe, or just a few hours, depends, 'Tachi."

"That's what I'm thinking," Ariel said, she took a side long look at Mike, the boy beside her, looking outside of the window. He wore a black t-shirt, with red rugby pants, his hair was short, and black. Looking down at herself she was in a black skirt that had orange and yellow flames on the bottom rim, and a baby blue t-shirt.

"I've never seen you wear a skirt before," Mike commented, it was true, Ariel never did wear a skirt, she was more into jeans, and a shirt look, with a baseball cap, or the white pimp hat she had. Usually Crystal, or also known as 'Dara, was the one for skits, and other girly things. While 'Dan, was into mini skirts, and rock bands, shirts. Yeah, she was stuck with such girly girls, that maybe they were starting to rub off on her.

"Yeah, I guess, Rexy, and Crystal are rubbing off on me, I should take a shower, maybe that will get their girly girlness off of me," Ariel smiled, and walked to her room to change out of that long skirt, that brushed the floor. She lives in a two story house, with four bed rooms, two bathrooms, with a large basement, with a small door leading to the hidden room, of the other half of the basement, and a laundry room. It was complete with an outside ground pool, a lovely back yard filled with a walk way and different color flowers lining it, tall trees giving cover from the sun, a few benches here and there. The front yard was plain looking.

The rooms, up stairs was two rooms, on the right was her room, on the left was a guest room, and also from her left was a closet filled with extra blankets, and towels, strait from the stairs was the bathroom, with its honey yellow walls, and sky blue design. Her room was a cozy type of room, where your free to go in as you please, it was in a plain white walls, two closets, a small t.v, a dvd player, and a head board complete with two closet on either side. Pictures hung from the walls, of her, her friends, some Akatsuki pictures, a poster of her friend and her standing by a helicopter.

"Which closet?" the girl in her room asked rumuging through her floor closet on the left side.

"Head closet."

"Oh," she turned and went looking through one of the head board closet. "Here you are," she smiled.

"Rexy, how long are you going to be here?" Ariel questioned, yes she lives alone in this big house, her family usually comes to visit her but not often.

"I'm waiting the storm with you guys, mom won't mind," Rexy smiled sitting on Ariel's king sized bed.

"Hn," Ariel said and walked out of her room and down the small fleet of stairs, thunder sounded again, more closer then the one before it.

"You, and your 'Hn's', talk straight, Itachi," Rexy called over the sound of the thunder. It was starting to get dark, lights have not been knocked out yet, so they were fine, for now.

"Hey, look what I found in your basement," Mike called coming up the stairs. "What do you think it is, Itachi?"

"Donno, looks weird, Kisame," Ariel said as she took the cylinder box and looked it over. It had a picture of a dragon spiraling around the circular object, one of those Chinese dragons, painted red. It looked like it had a lid, but it seems like it was almost invisible, on the suppose lid was a red cloud rimmed with white around it. Shaking it once, something in there made a noise.

"Well, Itachi?" Mike questioned.

"I don't know what to make of it, Kisame," she said to Mike.

"You think it might belong to the Akatsuki? It has their cloak pattern on it."

"I don't know, Kisame," Ariel said as she shook it again, the same noise, only a bit muffled. "It's hard to tell."

Another clash of thunder sounded, complete with lightning, that did it, it knocked the power out. Rexy turned on the flash light that was on the counter that she was leaning against, Crystal started to light the candles and set them around the house. Lightning started to flash again, followed by the booming sound of thunder, the light lit the room for a moment. 'What is that?' Ariel thought as she placed her index finger and started to feel the inscribed message on it, this thing was more mysterious by the second.

"Let me see that flash light," she said to one of them, once Ariel got the flash light she looked the thing over, more closely this time. 'Kanji, where have I seen these symbols before?' she thought and ran her thumb over the characters. 'Can life...stay still...can you...say these words...and think of...life.' she thought reading them. She then realized it was twin dragons, she looked at the other dragon, and read. 'Green...Red...and blue...Says the...two...life is...forever...life is...ever...fleeting.' she thought a bit confused. 'What the heck does that mean?' she questioned herself.

"What did you find?" Crystal asked, she seen the confused look on her face, or she thought she did.

"Can life stay still? Can you say these words, and think of life? Green, Red, and blue. Says the two, life if forever, life is ever fleeting." Ariel read out loud.

"What does it mean?" Mike asked.

"Let me read it the other way," Ariel said looking at the dragon on the right side of the large print kanji, "Green, Red, and blue. Says the two, Life is forever, life is ever fleeting. Can life stay still? Can you say these words, and think of life?"

Flashes of lightning started to rapidly appear, along with the thunder that followed after. She looked at the large kanji, it read 'Death' another confused look, lightning struck again, with the thunder as loud as ever, Rexy, and Crystal screamed and clung on to Mike. Ariel had a feeling that something was going to happen, she didn't know what, shaking it again, she heard the sound again only a bit louder then last time.

'Life and death, life can be fleeting, but it can be ever lasting. The stories people tell of those whom has died, still live, of those who died and no one tells something about them is ever fleeting in this world. Their are many ways to live, it is up to us to choose how. Shall we be hero's? Shall we live for one person? Or all? Will we die in vain, or will we die forgotten? Who is to say how we live? Who is to say how we die?' Ariel thought tracing the red cloud. 'In one way or another, we will be remembered by someone, or everyone. It depends on who or whom cares.'

"Life is forever fleeting, or ever lasting," Rexy commented, reading Ariel's facial expression.

"Hn."

"Well," Mike started looking over at the thing in Ariel's hand, "what are we going to do with it?"

"What is inside of it?" Crystal asked, Ariel shook her head and started to see if she could open it, thunder rolled again, twice as loud. Another round of screams could be heard, only, Mike had joined in, Ariel rolled her eyes and proceeded to open the box. Slightly, only slightly that it moved, she tried again, it started to un screw as she tried again. Again another round of screams when the booming noise started to erupt. Then another flash of lightning, when she opened the box, everything was in white light, and wind started to swish around blowing out the candles along with it, then something landed on her when the light died down.

"Who ever is on me, get the fuck off before I rip you to shreds and show you your heart!" Ariel called out being crushed under a massive weight, on her stomach. Something was held to her throat.

"I wouldn't make demands, bitch."

"Wha-" she was cut off again by a more stern voice.

"Where are we? Who are you, and who am I sitting on?"

"In a house, Itachi, probably my friend," Ariel growled out, the object was pressed closer to her neck.

"Don't be foolish, your not Itachi," someone growled out, "Who am I sitting on?"

"Get the hell up before you kill them!" Ariel called out struggling to get the one on her off.

"Stop fucking moving! Or I'll fucking slice your fucking ass throat!"

"Who has an ass throat?" Mike called out trying to get a laugh, Ariel growled again, but stayed still.

"Were waiting," a raspy voice called out.

"Bikini Bottom!" Crystal called out, a smacking sound was heard.

"Quit toying with us!" someone growled out.

"Angel Hollow," Ariel said, the sharp object lifted slightly, "I'm known as, Itachi, it's a nickname," Ariel said not wanting to give her real name to these people.

"Angel Hollow?" someone questioned, it held some authority to it.

"Yes, call of these...dogs," Ariel growled out.

"You know," someone said, it was a different voice, probably someone younger then all of them, "You sound like your purring, hm."

"We also call her, Neko," Rexy said, it sounded like she was let up, "Who are you all?"

"None of your business," the, she thought was the leader, said, "Let, Neko-chan up."

"If she attacks, or runs?" the one on her questioned, 'Let me up, you elephant!' Ariel thought, well screamed in her thoughts.

"She will be no trouble," Ariel heard Rexy snort.

"She's hard to knock down, good luck trying," Rexy filled in. 'Gee, thanks, now they will never let me up!'

"Are you a ninja?" the one on her questioned.

"A what? No, I wish."

It was so dark, she could hardly see who these people were, they sounded familiar, like she's met or heard their voices before. Where did she hear them from? Another sound of thunder sounded, but now distant, lightning was starting to die down, she can only see their silhouettes.

"Let her up, she won't attack," Rexy said in an almost quiet voice. There was hesitation, but she was finally let off the floor, smoothing out her cloths, she took the flash light in her hand and shone it on the one whom was sitting on her.

"Gah! My fucking eyes!" he covered his eyes with his sleeve, and staggered back. "What are you trying to fucking do? Blind me!"

"No, I wanted to see who you are," Ariel stated, and partly growled. "They are cosplayers, this one is Hidan."

"What? Didn't, Mike lock the doors, and windows?"

"I did, I also checked down stairs, that is where I found that box thing."

"Maybe someone forgot to check the closets, or the guest rooms?"

There was silence, among all of them, almost like they were thinking of one thing or the other. Thunder started to die down, she realized that it has been five hours, they have been standing in darkness the entire time.

"Storm lasted five hours," Mike pointed out.

"You think they've gone?" Ariel asked, it was so quiet that a pin could be heard once it dropped.

"No, were still here."

"Damn."

"Neko, who are they?" Rexy asked, she sounded a bit weary, almost afraid.

"I have no idea, all I know is that they are cosplayers."

"How did they get in?"

"Again, I have no answer to."

"You and your stupid short answers," Crystal called, from the floor.

"We should run and hide."

"They would find us."

"We will crawl out the window."

"They would catch us."

"We should go down to the basement and ambush them."

"They would kill us."

"Hog tie them?"

"They would get out and kill us."

"Throw them out the window?"

"Land in a tree."

"Use a chair against them?"

"They probably know karate."

"What can we do?"

"Knock them out?"

"That plan is stupid, Rexy, also didn't you say that they might know karate?"

"Like your plans are any better, Itachi."

"How 'bout all of the above?"

"No, Deidara!" Rexy, and Ariel said together.

"Just a thought, beside why do you two get to do the scheming, Itachi, and Hidan?" Crystal asked.

"Throw them in the pool and watch them drown?"

"No, Kisame!" Ariel, Rexy, and Crystal called out.

"Damn, I thought that might work," Mike said in a sad voice, "Anyways, how are going to get them out of here?"

"I don't know, it's to dark to see properly, and before you all speak, no we haven't forgotten you all," Ariel said hearing someone taking in a breathe to speak.

"How many of them?"

"I think I seen five, plus the ugly one."

"Who's the ugly one?"

"You," Ariel said to Rexy.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck someone else."

"What?"

"Oh shut it both of you, Itachi, sit in the corner, Hidan, go fall down the stairs."

"I would if I can find the corner," Ariel said.

"Hell with the stairs, I'll jump out the window," Rexy said, "You should swim in the pool and drown, Kisame."

"I would, but Itachi has the flash light, I need to see."

"Oh here," Ariel said shining the flash light in Mikes eyes.

"Ah! You made me blind!" Mike called out, covering his eyes.

"Need help getting down the stairs?" Ariel asked, smirking, "I give free pushes."

"Your cruel."

"When is the power coming on?" Crystal asked.

"Who knows," Ariel said, "Go light some candles, so we can see."

"Fine, let me see the flash light, and who ever is on me get the heck off."

"Blind someone else along the way."

"Hell no, I don't want to get killed."

"Fine, I'll blind someone," Ariel smirked again, she heard some shuffling and notice that everyone was standing still.

"Who are you all?" Mike asked, his words were filled with silence, "Okay, I'm Mike."

"Rexy."

"Crystal," her voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Call me Neko," it was still silent, the light was starting to glow from the kitchen.

"Neko, your obviously leader of the group," that voice, that held leadership.

"Hn."

"How do you know some of the members?"

"Like, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan?"

"Yes."

"Easy, they are from the Akatsuki, from a show called Naruto. Why would you want to know? Your are playing the characters'."

"Characters'? Show? Don't play games girl."

"I'm not, the Akatsuki is from an anime show called Naruto," Ariel said, wondering if this was some sort of joke.

"Someone call this guy off?" Ariel heard a squeak from the kitchen, it was Crystal. Ariel closed her eyes, heaving a sigh, this was getting troublesome, suddenly yelps was heard, she opened her eyes only to see that the power was back on.

"I'm the only one that's not blind?" Ariel questioned, she saw them clearly, the were the Akatsuki, all of them were there, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara. Her not being such a big fan of the show Naruto, was standing in front of Hidan, even though she didn't like the show, she knew the characters. "Holly fucking shit," she said they were really good cosplayers of the real deal.

_Something I made, I felt kinda bored, also made other stories while I was at it, here is one of them. My next one would be, Iwa Leo (Izo No Leo) Yeah, Leo is back and she was born in Iwagakure this time, she steals scrolls and a few people are watching her progress. Go figure^^; Another is First Day, with Ariel Lightning and Deidara. There is also Leo, that name might change soon, and Until We Meet Again Akatsuki, this is what created Neko^^; Oh and I couldn't really think of a name for this one but I just called it, Another Something, because, well it is^^; So yeah...^^;_


End file.
